The Harry Potter Fan Fiction Awards
by hendie
Summary: A story desplaying-I don't think I spelled that right-the best of Harry Potter Fan Fics- remember to nominate your favorites!
1. Chapter 1

_**Note- this story has started in December '09. I f you're reading this in like '59- there are probably a lot better stories by now (just to let you know)**_

We briefly (or maybe not so briefly) interrupt your current reading of fanfics for a short (or maybe not so short) moment. Live from Hogwarts great hall- it's THE HARRY POTTER FANFIC AWARDS!

**Luna**: "Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood and I will be your hostess this evening."

**SlugHorn:** "And I'm Horace Slughorn. You know, there's a lot of raw talent authors out there who might be eligible for the Slug Club-"

**Luna **(as Slughorn is still droning on) : " And without further ado JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

_James leaps onto the teachers platform. He is smiling and waving and making "call me" signs at girls in the audience_

**James:** "Hey guys, Luna, Prof. Sluggy, great to be here! So I get to explain how it all works. There are 6 awards. Best romance, best Adventure/Action, best Mystery, most Heartfelt, best other, and finally- best overall. If there is one story that excels above all others (or at least in Hendie's opinion) it will receive this award.

What you need to do is review or PM hendie with all of your nominations (please try to keep it at K+ and down). Hendie will then read through all of the nominations and have one award for each new chapter. Please note- that she will only pick a final winner once there have been at least 5 nominations for that category."

**Luna:** "That sounds just splendid James. You did fairly well for all the Nargles in your head"

**James: ***blink* "Okay…, So, who is in the mood for some entertainment?"

**Everyone:** "Yay!"

**James:** "Okay then, I am proud to present- THE WEIRD SISTERS!"

**Everyone (**even louder) **: **"YAY!"

_The Weird Sisters troop onto the stage while the cheering gets increasingly louder._

**Lead Singer **(I don't remember his name) **:** " For this song, we're going to play a Hogwarts classic- The HIPPOGRIFF ROCK!"

**Everyone **(in explosive cheers) **: **"YAY!"

**The Weird Sisters **(singing) **: **"Sing out like a barkin' troll- learning to rock and roll. Spin around like a crazy elf- dancing by himself. Put your hands up in the air- LIKE AN OGRE, JUST DON'T CARE!"

**Luna **(shouting, so as to be heard) **:** "So this has been the introduction of The Harry Potter Fan Fiction Awards- or T.H.P.F.F.A. for short. Wait, what were we talking about? Oh yeah- darn Nargles. So remember to nominate all of your favorite **Harry Potter** fan fictions (please try to keep them at K+ and down.)

_James flashes one Last "call me" sign at the camera as it gradually fades to black._

_**Hello people of Earth- or any other planet. I- Hendie- hope you remember to nominate all of your favorite stories. And yes- I know I probably got the lyrics to Hippogriff Rock wrong. I would like you to know that I originally got this idea from "Fan Fictions First Best Awards' by PercyJacksonPossesed. If there are any authors that have a similar story- I apologize- I did not mean to steal your idea. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Weird Sisters finish their song and march off the stage. Camera goes back to Luna and Professor Slughorn._

**Luna: **Well, it looks like not many people seem to be nominating stories.

**SlugHorn: **Don't worry; the nominations we have received were stupendous. Exemplary work, everyone!

**Luna: ** Hendie thought that you might need a little more motivation. Everyone, give it up for ….. Gregory Goyle!

_The crowd remains silent and looks around. Goyle isn't even there._

**Luna:** Just kidding! Say hello to international sports star sensations Oliver Wood and Victor Crum!

**Crowd:** Yay!

**Victor:** So how iz everyvun tonight. Good ya?

**Crowd:** WooHoo!

**Oliver: ** We're here to tell you three things one, there is a category switch up. Ditch the heartfelt, what's the fun in that? Change it to humor, parodys are accepted.

**Victor:** Two, ignore de ting about de rating restrictions. Hendie's grandmodder vas in de room ven she wrote de last scene.

**Oliver:** Last thing, remember to nominate your favorites. If some people don't send in some more stories fast- Hendie is just going to declare The Inquisitor's Son the winner of everything and be done with it.

**Victor:** Now hyu people look like hyu could huse a laff- ya? Vell, here is some more entertainment. Kreacher de house elf doing some standup comedy!

**Crowd:** Huh?

_Kreacher hobbles onto the stage and walks up to the microphone. He pushes the little button on the side and the mic fell to Kreacher-height._

**Kreacher: **So I was talking to Pigwiedgeon the other day, I told him- "Knock knock"

**Crowd:** Who's there?

**Kreacher (laughing): **Owls

**Crowd: **Owls who?

**Kreacher (laughing hysterically): **Exactly, Owls hoo!

_The crowd winces from the corny joke and the camera spins back to Luna._

**Luna: **Epic fail. Alright, remember to nominate your favorite fan fictions to win!


End file.
